


Action And Reaction

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dominant Entrapta, entrapdak positivity month, sub/dom, submissive Hordak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Entrapta likes when someone listens to her commands, and Hordak likes to be hers.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Action And Reaction

She is always so gentle with him when she doms him. He loves to be hers, loves when she has control over him. She restrains him with her hair around his wrists and he can just lie back and does not have to struggle about what to choose anymore, she decides and he simply feels until he is just moaning and shivering under her skilled hands and lips and body and hair and even his thoughts stop and there is just pleasure.

He knows that he could stop at any moment if he wants to. She has not actually power over him, they are equals, she tells him that it should be like this. But they both like to pretend. She likes when someone listens to her commands, and he likes to not having to decide. He does not want to stop.

When she teases him and touches him again and again almost to climax only to retreat, he trusts her that when she lets him come finally it will be so much more intense.

When she orders him to kneel between her thighs and when she gently pushes his head to her beautiful sex, she does it out of her own lust and because she likes seeing him like this, that yeah, but also because she knows how much he loves the scent and taste and sensation of her and to make her moan and whimper and thrust her hips against his mouth.

Feeling all of her so intensely, he is so aroused that it hurt, but it feels wonderful among her sounds of pleasure, and he can wait.

She praises him, “Oh, you do this so well” and “Hordak yes…” and it feels so good it almost overwhelms him.

When she comes against his lips, her juices dripping down his chin, a shock goes through him as well, the biological equivalent of back coupling.

She humms deeply, and says: “Now it’s your turn. Lie down”

His legs nearly give way as he stands up and pulls himself back on the bed, and his defect body aches, but for once he does not care. He manages to inelegantly lie down, but she does not seem to care, because she stares down at him with a hunger that lets his sex throb hard.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful…”, she signs, and it feels so good that he does not question it.

“Let me make you feel good.”

“Yes…”

Then she is over him, and the way her muscles shift against him, her hands and then her lips, so soft and hot and wet, draw patterns all over his body, and soon his once again only a shivering, moaning, arching mess.

“You make the most beautiful sounds.”, she gasps, and he hears that she is touching herself with her other hand while holding herself up with her hair. His hips buck up as he realizes how much this, he, must turn her on.

Pleasure rises and rises until he is sure it can’t get no more, and then even more, and he does not get enough air, he does not breathe, he just moans and growls and gasps, and it feels to good to watch out on that.

She parts his thighs and he whimpers. She scratches down their inside and now he is quivering, actually shaking. He wants to scream her name, plead her to finally let him come, but out comes only a throaty cry.

She still understands, because she smiles so hungry and primal, and then wraps both hands around him, strokes. It feels so strongly that he sees black at the edge of his vision field, and he screams and arches, and only from afar hears her satisfied moan.

She stays with him until he has stopped shaking a bit and the black is gone from his vision. Then she goes and brings him a glass of water, and he drinks it in greedy gulps.

She snuggles up to him. He is too exhausted to do anything but lie there, and he knows that for at least the next half hour he will not have enough power to do anything.

“This was wonderful.”, she says as she lies her head on his chest.

“It was.”

He smiles at her and she smiles back, so full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> The narrational style is a bit different from my usual one, a small experiment. Don’t really know if it worked. But yeah, I just needed to write some sub/Dom for them, with Entrapta being dominant. 
> 
> I actually do continue to work on “Sins Unexplored”, I have already two and a half chapters from the last point where I uploaded, but I currently wonder if I should start uploading again or rather wait until I have the whole thing finished – I mean the break was super long anyway. 
> 
> I love comments, even if its just two words or something


End file.
